


Emily and Sam

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [13]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: A series of headcanons about Emily and Sam's relatioship





	Emily and Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

Emily was the main cook in the family, as Sam was often busy with the pack. Nevertheless, he still loved to help her however he could.

Whenever he had a night off, they would cook together. Sam didn’t have much cooking knowledge, having grown up eating spaghetti and other easy prepare meals as that was all there was time for. Emily would teach him the recipe as they went, resigning him to mostly chopping duties that were harder to mess up.

Thankfully he healed fast, as it wasn’t uncommon for the knife to slip. He was not as graceful in the kitchen as he was at other times.

Sometimes when he couldn’t sleep at night, he liked to look through their collection of cookbooks. Emily had plenty that had been hand-me-downs from the women in her family, and he had purchased a few on trips off the reservation. They were calming to read. He liked to mark certain recipes with a piece of paper if he felt like making them. It wasn’t uncommon for Emily to wake up and walk into the living room where Sam would be asleep on the couch with an open cookbook on his chest. She would chuckle softly before replacing the cookbook with a blanket and going to start breakfast.

He’d wake up to the smell of bacon frying, eggs whisking, cinnamon rolls rising in the oven, pancakes hitting the griddle, and lumber in to help, greeting Emily with a kiss on the way. His specialty was setting up and turning on the coffee maker, before pouring a mug for each of them. Emily would then send him to set the table, before calling him back to help bring the food out.

Whenever the pack would come over for snacks, or meals, they would quickly devour whatever Emily had made. He would join her in the kitchen to make more, quickly handing her the flour or eggs or whatever she needed to get started. She would accept his help, using it as time to spend together before she shooed him back out to keep an eye on the rowdy teenagers in their house.

At least once a week, they went grocery shopping together. They each took a cart and went around the store together, gathering all the food they’d need for the upcoming week. It could take hours, as Emily would scavenge multiple newspapers and things for any coupons she could find. Sam would wait patiently, often running back and forth to replace something or put something back.

While she was paying, he would sneak off to buy her a bouquet of flowers from the stand inside the store.

They’d help each other put the groceries back when they returned from the store, making a little game out of it. They would time themselves, seeing if they were any faster than the last time. Sam often had to reorganize what Emily had put away later; she could get competitive trying to beat their old time.

They would cook dinner together that night, just the two of them, using one of the recipes Sam had marked. Their small radio would be on, playing whichever local music station they found first. Emily would hum along as she stirred the pot or pan over the stove while she swayed to the music. Sam would pause chopping or washing something to watch her, thinking only of how lucky he was.


End file.
